Lillith Daturai
| Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Lillith | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = true | C4App = false | C5App = false | Name = Lillith Anioska DaturaiLillith's character sheet by Kit Buss. | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tiefling | Class = Wizard (School of Illusion)Although initially posted to Critters Forum as a Conjuration Wizard prior to Lillith's appearance on Critical Role, Kit Buss stated on Twitter after her guest appearance that Lillith is an Illusion Wizard. | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Palac Lusterka, Wildemount (AKA Lothburg) | Family = Nephitiri (Sister, Warlock) Nethspira (Sister, Warlock) Bellenore (Sister, Warlock) Zahra (Cousin, Warlock) | Connections = Percy (presumed intimate encounter) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 11 | HP = 62 | AC = 12 | DC = 17 | Str = 11 | Dex = 12 | Con = 14 | Int = 20 | Wis = 16 | Cha = 11 | Fanart = }} Lillith Anioska Daturai is a tiefling wizard, specializing in the School of Illusion. Lillith is the cousin of Zahra and an ally of Vox Machina. She is played by Kit Buss. Description Appearance Lilith is described only as "a pale, white tiefling" with "hoofed legs". She carries a staff in one hand. Personality Biography Background and Zahra|artist=Yeng Thao|source=https://twitter.com/YinYengArt/status/702608691757854720}}]] Initially disguised as a "demure, mousy-looking human guest" at the dinner with the Briarwoods, Lillith came to the aid of Vox Machina in their fight with the Briarwoods. Later, it developed that Lillith was being pursued by someone known as "The Broker". Lillith had been in hiding until she could approach Vox Machina for help, having been told by her cousin Zahra that she could seek aid and refuge with the group. The Broker, it turned out, had been hired by Lillith's sisters to capture her and take her back to them after Lillith had fled them and disfigured Bellenore's face. The Broker had an enchantment on Lillith that allowed him to track her down. He attacked her while was accompanied by two allies, an old woman and male warrior. With Vox Machina's help, the Broker was defeated easily. Lillith reanimated his corpse and sent him back to her sisters to deliver a message to leave her alone. She suggested to the Broker's warrior, who survived the fight, that he join the Slayer's Take in order to find new meaning. After the conflict with the Broker, in the hope of finally escaping her sisters, Lillith left Emon to find her cousin. Lillith later sent Vox Machina a letter, assuring them that she was safe with Zahra, congratulating Percy and the rest of the group on their deeds, and enclosing a gift. Relationships Zahra Lilith is the cousin of Zahra Hydris. It was Zahra who sent her to Vox Machina for help escaping from her sisters. Character Information Abilities Spells Cantrips * Minor Illusion 2nd-level * Crown of Madness 3rd-level * Animate Dead 4th-level * Phantasmal Killer Notable Items Quotations * Lilith: "Oh, I'm getting the vapors! Oh no." * Lilith: "Oh, flames everywhere and ripped dresses and heaving bosoms, oh my lord." Trivia * Lillith shares with Lyra, Percy and Caleb, the highest intelligence score of any player character thus far. * In the Critical Role Major Arcana Tarot Card Set, she represents XI - Justice. * Lilith's semi-canonical history and backstory is detailed by Kit Buss in her comicbook series Cloven: Bloodlines. * For the Dalen's Closet One-shot, Kit Buss posted an in-character video congratulating Percy and Vex'ahlia on their upcoming celebration, telling them to "try not to die, but if you must, die fabulously".https://twitter.com/AnemoneTea/status/1167382410100641792 References Art: Category:Allies